starship_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Simo Järvinen
SS-Untersturmführer Simo Järvinen was a male Aryan Human spy who was an officer in the Vorhuten-SS. He was responsible for the destruction of the ''NKK Zamorzshiy Akula'', a corvette of the People's Republic of Konnin that was delivering stolen Eternal Reich data to Ruka. He presumably perished alongside the crew of this ship. Biography Infiltrating the Zamorzshiy Akula In 16 ABI he was given a mission to infiltrate the People's Republic of Konnin ship, the NKK Zamorzshiy Akula alongside SS-Sturmmann Hans Vogel. This ship was carrying stolen data that contained secrets of the Eternal Reich, the two spies were to destroy the ship at all costs. They went undercover as People's Cosmofleet crew, boarding the ship at a checkpoint on Sino. He had adopted the identity of Starshina, 1st class Ivan Pierogi, part of an additional security unit requested by the ship's Tactical Officer, Gavriil Zakhaev. Growing suspicions While searching the ship's cargo bay for the stolen data, Simo and Hans accidentally let loose an egg-baring Neberis which after escaping the cargo bay soon laid a cluster of eggs. While the mother was killed the juveniles hatched soon after and caused havoc on the ship, one of which gouged out Simo's left eye. While causing some minor chaos, they were quickly killed, their release raised suspicions of the ship's crew to a potential saboteur aboard the ship. After the incident Simo was taken to the ship's medical bay where he was examined and treated by Dr. Irinia Right who after partially sealing his wound, gave him an eye patch to cover the wound. Believing the crew would soon find out he was involved, in a panic Hans tried to betray Simo. However, Simo was one step ahead of him and during a meeting between the ship's officers, he had burst in and informed them that he had seen Hans planting a bomb on the ship's core and when he confronted them, they had let out the Neberis, causing the loss of his eye. Hans was then thrown out of the ship's airlock and Simo had gained the trust of the ship's crew and captain, Alexi Rasputin. The Captain's wedding The following day, the Captain proposed to the ship's Medical Officer, Dr. Nima "Kat" Lyapin and a wedding was arranged to be held on board the ship. With the ship's crew all distracted by this wedding, Simo seized the opportunity and altered the ship's course, sending it towards the edge of the galaxy. After this he was responsible for helping to set up the wedding and later attended it as a guest. Pirate attack As the wedding was coming to an end, the ship was pulled out of warpspace and attacked by a group of pirates. The pirates abducted the Captain and held him hostage, Zakhaev tried to stop them but was killed. They held him inside the lower airlock and threatened to jettison him unless they gave the pirates a large ransom. However, while they were distracted bargaining with the ship's crew, Simo sneaked out the cargo bay airlock and spacewalked to the lower airlock where he rescued the Captain without the pirates knowing. Simo and the Captain returned to the pirates and after the crew realized the Captain was safe, they executed the pirates. Sabotaging the ship After unknowingly setting themselves back on course for the edge of the galaxy, Simo was tasked with protecting the data in case of more pirates, being promoted to Junior Lieutenant and the position of Tactical Officer (to the dismay of Chief Starshina Nikolai Shvets). With the FTL drives damaged during the pirate attack, the crew was pre-occupied with trying to get them back online and during this Simo planted a bomb in the core room and after confirming where the data was being stored, Simo detonated the bomb causing the ship's engines to fail and damaging the core's coolant tanks. Simo alerted the Captain that they were being pulled into orbit of a nearby planet and convinced him that the planet was on their course. After lying to him about the communications systems being offline, he tasked Simo with securing the data while he rounded up survivors. However, the ship's core which had overheated suddenly burst causing severe damage in the core room followed by a large explosion which split the ship in half, causing it to hurdle towards the planet's surface. Personality and traits ... Equipment ... Appearances ...Category:Aryans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Eternal Reich Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Schutzstaffel